


They're Onto Us

by musikurt



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the third time this week, Walter has to talk Jesse down from a ledge.  But maybe this time he has stumbled onto the best solution - and it's one that might be good for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Onto Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



Walter looked up from the table at the sound of a door slamming above him. The loud footsteps that followed seemed to indicate whomever had entered was either nervous or angry. It sounded like he was pacing, and Walter had a good idea of who the visitor was. Of the few people who would know to come to the house, there was only one that would not immediately come looking for him in the basement. He let out a sigh and started up the stairs, preparing himself for what he suspected might be waiting for him. It would only be the third time in the past week.

He stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and saw Jesse leaning over the counter. "I hesitate to ask," he said, causing Jesse to jump slightly and turn to face him.

"It's over," Jesse said with a sense of finality in his voice. "They're onto us and we're going down."

"What are you talking about?" Walter knew better than to dismiss Jesse's paranoia entirely. He didn't respond well to it and he figured it was a good idea to at least learn what brought on a bout of this this type of thinking.

Jesse walked across the kitchen and stood in front of him. "The police. They must have figured something out. We haven't been careful enough."

Walter put a hand on Jesse's shoulder, but he pulled away. "What makes you think that?"

"Three times this week," Jesse responded, raising his voice. "I've seen that van across the street three times this week. It's never been there before. They're watching us."

"How do you know it doesn't belong to one of the neighbors?" Walter asked. "Have you seen anyone inside of it?"

Jesse frowned. "Well, no, but it looks like one of those cop vans that you see on TV. I would suggest you take a look, but that would likely make them more suspicious of us."

Walter stared at him for a moment and tried to think of what to say next. They had been very careful about their operation, perhaps not nearly as careful as they could have been, but they had taken precautions. He was not convinced that Jesse was right about the van and he had not seen anything suspicious himself in his own comings and goings from the house.

"Well," he said finally, "I would guess that if they actually had any evidence, they would have been through this front door already. Why would they let us continue on if they had something on us, Jesse?" He put both his hands on Jesse's shoulders, firmly this time to hold him in place. "We can talk about being more careful, just in case, but we can't keep going through this all the time. Yes, we're taking a risk, but it is a calculated one and we haven't done so bad thus far, have we?"

Jesse stared into Walter's eyes for a moment, the concern slowly fading as he processed what Walter was saying. "It's just that we escalated what we're doing so quickly. I guess I hadn't thought it through as much as I believed I had."

Walter nodded and pulled Jesse into a hug. He was not entirely sure why he did it, but it felt like the right thing to do at the time. "We're int this together. Don't forget that. And we both have something to lose."

Jesse leaned back so he could look at Walter again. "I know that. I do. But that doesn't mean it doesn't scare me shitless sometimes."

"Me, too," Walter responded. They stood there in each other's embrace for a moment before Walter leaned forward and kissed Jesse. He pulled back immediately after. He had surprised himself as much as he was certain he surprised Jesse. But thinking about how they needed to rely on each other, how they shared this important secret, and holding Jesse in his arms, he'd felt a sudden intimacy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-- It's just--"

"Shh," Jesse interrupted before leaning in for another kiss. "Don't apologize. I-- I think I needed that."

Walter stepped back and rested his hand on the counter. "We need to think about this."

"Since when were you the cautious one?" Jesse grinned and winked at him.

Walter was glad that Jesse had calmed down but he was still trying to figure out what was happening. There was something that seemed right when the two of them were standing so close. And when their lips touched, there was an excitement he had not felt in years. And Jesse seemed to respond. "I've never done this before," he said after a few moments of silence between them.

Jesse laughed. "What? And you think I have?"

Walter smiled at that. There was no way Jesse would have and he realized he should feel lucky he had not been thrown across the room for kissing him in the first place. "Okay, then."

Jesse did not say anything in response to that. Instead he grabbed Walter's hand and led him out of the kitchen. When they reached the doorway to his bedroom, he pushed Walter inside. "Okay, then," he finally said as he closed the door behind them. "Let's do this, then." Jesse pulled his shirt over his head and started to unfasten his belt. "You care to join me?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Walter answered. The sudden realization of where they were and what they were about to do -- well, actually he had no clear idea of what they were about to do -- had left him frozen. Jesse's question snapped him out of it and he quickly stripped down to his underwear.

"Can't do much through those," Jesse said with a smile as he slid out of his own boxers and hopped onto the bed. "Come on."

Walter was not entirely sure when the dynamic between them had changed. Just a few minutes ago, Jesse was the uncertain one and Walter was in control. But things had shifted. And there was a part of him that liked it. He let his briefs drop to the floor as he slid onto the bed next to Jesse. Although he was still a bit nervous - and he figured Jesse was, too, he just was trying his best not to show it - he was grateful that they had skipped right to being naked. Not having done this before, the more steps they passed over, the less likely it was they would mess things up. It also afforded less chance to change their mind.

Jesse put a hand behind Walter's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The feeling of Jesse's warm skin went right to Walter's cock which immediately jumped to attention. "Someone's a bit eager," Jesse said with a grin before grazing Walter's bottom lip lightly with his teeth.

"I'm not the only one," Walter said as he reached down and took Jesse's cock in his hand. He started stroking it slowly, watching the expression on Jesse's face. Jesse closed his eyes and let out a soft moan.

"Damn, Mr. White," Jesse whispered.

"I have my hand on your dick, Jesse," Walter replied with a chuckle. "I think you can call me 'Walter'."

Jesse grinned. "I don't know. I think I like 'Mr. White' better."

Walter shook his head and starting moving his hand more quickly up and down Jesse's shaft. Jesse's body tensed suddenly and he let out a few long, louder groans as he shot his load onto his stomach. "Guess I was a bit more overdue than I thought," Jesse said as he caught his breath. He leaned over for another kiss. "Your turn."

Jesse licked his palm and then slid his hand from Walter's chest down onto his cock. Jesse teased at Walter's foreskin for a few seconds before pulling it back over the head. He gave it a few quick strokes and then slid his body down the bed. He kissed Walter's stomach and then looked up at him with a grin before putting his lips to the tip of Walter's cock.

Walter gasped at the sensation and then again when Jesse's lips parted and invited his cock inside. He certainly had not expected anything like this and a series of quiet groans and whispered obscenities made their way out of his own mouth. Jesse moved his tongue around the bottom of Walter's cock on every up and down motion and it was not long before he was close himself.

"I'm gonna come," Walter said, giving Jesse some warning. But Jesse just continued bobbing his head up and down, holding it in place when Walter's body tensed and then released. After Walter came, Jesse licked his cock up and down a few more times before climbing back up to lie next to him.

Jesse pressed himself close to Walter and smiled. "Well, that was something."

"It was," Walter agreed. "I just feel like you did a little more for me than I did for you."

"There's always next time," Jesse replied with a grin. He leaned in for one more kiss before rolling onto his side facing away from Walter. Walter started to sit up but Jesse reached back and grabbed onto his arm. "Don't go."

"Okay, then," Walter said as he settled back into his spot on the bed.

"Walter?" Jesse asked, turning his head back to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me?" There was a hint of vulnerability in Jesse's voice and Walter suddenly worried that maybe he had pushed himself too far.

"Sure. But you're okay with this, right?" Walter turned onto his side and settled in behind Jesse.

Jesse answered by leaning his head back for a kiss. "More than okay. I just like knowing you're here with me. That we're in this together."

Walter kissed the back of Jesse's neck and ran a hand through his hair. "That we certainly are, aren't we?"


End file.
